


Thorki OTP Writing Challenge

by VicinheiMr



Series: 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicinheiMr/pseuds/VicinheiMr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am currently doing the otp writing challenge, and this is where I am going to be keeping it. I know it's supposed to be a 30 day challenge, but It's turning more into a 30 YEAR challenge T_T School just keeps me so busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

“Loki! My dear brother!” the door abruptly swung open, a shirtless Thor appearing. Loki caught himself staring at the large muscles of his chest and abdomen.

He flushed, averting his eyes, “What is it, Thor?” Loki frowned at the warrior God’s blatant actions.

The older God held up two different tie’s. One was red and one was blue, “Which one should I wear to this dinner party that Tony invited me to? He and Bruce had some Midgard-sciencey break through recently.” he held the ties so Loki could further inspect them.

With a quirk of an eyebrow Loki said, “How should I know? I don’t wear ties. Why do you have to go to this idiotic formality anyways?” he crossed his arms, chin held high.

Thor’s eyebrows knitted. Then, slinging the ties over his shoulder, Thor knelt on one knee before Loki, taking one of his pale hand into his own, “Loki,would you do me the honor of accompanying me to my dinner party?”

Loki frowned with a certain distaste and took back his hand, “And why would I? They all hate me!”

“It’s obvious enough that you don’t want to go because you’ll become lonely, so why not come with me?” Thor countered, “As long as I’m by your side, no one shall bother you. I promise.”

Pinching up his mouth up in thought, he finally gave in, “Fine, I shall accompany you - but you will make it up to me.” he said. He reached out a hand and lifted the blue tie off of Thor’s shoulder, “And wear the blue one.” he told Thor.

Thor smiled brightly, “Then it’s a date!” he said and then scampered out of the room before Loki could say anything else.

“Damned Aesir.” he muttered. He moved to his closet and began sifting through his clothes.

*

Thor and Loki arrived at Stark Tower later that evening. They entered through the main entrance lobby.

“Good evening Mr. Odinson, Mr. Laufeyson. All the other guests have arrived and have been accounted for. If you would please head on upstairs via the elevator.” spoke Tony’s computer system, Jarvis.

A large silver elevator opened up, waiting for them to enter. Thor hesitated, he wasn’t really keen with Midgardian devices, so Loki took the liberty to enter the metal box first. He turned to his brother, waving him in with a pale hand. Thor bit his lip, not fully sure, but quickly got in when Loki growled. The elevator closed and they were moving up.They stood in silence, Thor looking down at his dress shoes and Loki looking at their reflection in the elevator door.

Thor wore the blue neck tie, in which Loki had to use an incantation on to get it to sit right, with black trousers and a white dress shirt. Loki wore black pants as well with a green dress shirt. Loki had tied Thor hair back with a strap of leather so that it would stay out of his face. Now all the pronounce lines of his cheek and jaw bones were fully exposed. He was suddenly pulled away from the reflection when his hand was enveloped in warmth. He tore his hand out of Thor’s, giving him an incredulous look. Thor looked back at him innocently.

Loki rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.” he muttered, crossing his arms. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop.

As the silver doors slid opened, all the eyes of the room’s occupants turned to them. At the sight of Loki standing next to the warrior God, expressions of shock and puzzlement crossed every one of the gawking faces. But no one said anything.

Loki ground his teeth “Thor!” said Tony, walking over to them

“Tony! It’s good to see you!” replied Thor.

Tony smiled, “It’s good to see you to! I’m so glad you came -” his eyes flashed to Loki and then back to Thor, “and your brother, too.” Loki frowned.

“Yes, well - congratulations on yours and Bruce’s discovery.” Thor said.

Tony nodded, “Thank you, well - I guess, now that every one is here, we can start.” he smiled and turned to the crowd of people, “If every one would head towards the banquet hall, we can get this show on the road.” in response, every one turned and headed towards an open door, a long, wooden table visible through the thresh hold. Thor moved towards the door as well. Loki moved to keep in time with the older God’s arrogant stride.

Every one took a seat, and servants entered, removing silver platter covers to reveal an assortment of foods. The meal had been set up family style, a buffet if you would, with duplicates of each kind of food set up all over the table. Loki found himself bored rather quickly as Tony and Bruce stood at the head of the table, talking about science related matters and making bad jokes. The trickster looked across the table and met the stern gaze of Natalia. She wore a simple black dress, and completely looked like she was planning how exactly she would dismember him. Loki held her gaze for a moment, then slowly looked away. To the left her sat agent Clint, and to her right is where Bruce sat. He looked to his right where a Pepper Pots sat, not looking very please at having being seated next to him, to his left at his brother, and then resorted to serving himself a couple of crab cakes and a spoon full of asparagus. He lifted up a leafy green stalk to his lips and nibbled. Thor reached under the table and took a hold of his left hand. Loki looked at his brother in annoyance.

Why the Hel is he so persistent about holding my hand tonight? Loki thought. But this time, he did not withdraw. He let his hand go limp in the thunder God’s. In response, Thor knitted their fingers together, his thumb stroking his. Loki internally sighed at the soothing touch. After catching one last glimpse at his brother, he turned back to his food, letting the smallest of smiles break his lips. He lightly squeezed Thor’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that was a bit awkward at the end, but . . . yeah


	2. Day Two: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be short, but that's okay. I foresee a longer one for part three.

Loki awoke feeling very warm and slightly crushed. He muttered as he moved to roll over, but couldn’t. With a startled jolt, his eyes fluttered open, finding a large, tanned arm wrapped around his chest. He frowned.  
“By the Gods, Thor! Can’t I sleep in peace?” he hadn’t expected an answer and none came. The older God was sound asleep. Loki rolled his eyes, and moved to untangle himself from Thor’s arm. But the more he moved, the tighter the arm’s grip on him became, Thor was obviously conscious now, if only partial “Gggh!” he coughed as it became harder to breath, “Damn it to Hel, Thor! Loosen your grip!” he hissed. No response. Loki sighed, “I promise I will not go anywhere, now loosen your grip.” he said softly.  
In response, the older God’s arm slacked, but it stayed wrapped around Loki.  
With another sigh, he turned over so that his back was to Thor. He closed his eyes, and slowly fell back into a deep sleep, warmed by his brother.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming or watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a nice a nice day between two Gods when . . . well, let's just say their afternoon becomes. . . interesting

“I say we make a wager, my dear brother.” said Thor to Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Do tell, Thor.”

Thor lifted the one if their gane controllers in his hands, “One game. You win, I do you a favor if your choice. I win, you do me a favor of my choice. Interested?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Loki chortled, “It’s a wager then.”

*

“Fucking Hel!” Loki groaned as his character was beheaded, his half of the screen turning red, the wirds “You Loose” appeared on the screen in black letters. The trickster God looked at the older God out of the corner of his eye with a scowl, “Damn you.”

“Hmmmnnn …” Thor sighed with a stretch, “Well, a wager is a wager.” his eyes raked over Loki body. Loki squirmed.

With a grimace he said, “Just-hurry up and get it over with!” he grumbled. Thor chuckled and stood. Loki tensed as Thor picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. Then they were moving towards the stairs. Loki huffed. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Taking us to our bedroom.” he responded blatantly.

Loki swallowed as he realized what Thor wanted as his little favor “Thor, I’m not in the mood for your greedy needs today! Any other favor is fine, just not this one, not today.” Thor didn’t answer.

Loki’s eyes flashed red out of anger, shock, and fear as he began frantically flailing about in the older God’s grasp. Speaking curt words in the hopes of coaxing Thor in freeing him.

He loved Thor, he really did, but his brother could be in inconsiderate bastard sometimes. He’d taken him last week for the first time, and he’d just driven in without preparing him without oil or anything. Loki had bled, a lot. Thor has obviously never been with another man before, and Loki had never been with a man with a girth quite as large as Thor’s. Of course, Thor had apologized repeatedly afterwards, begging for Loki’s forgiveness but Loki had never been the same since. He was constantly in fear of reliving that pain again.

Thor held onto him tight, but the trickster felt him wince at his words. Thor threw the door to the bedroom open. He took three more strides, and then dumped him onto the bed. The wind rushed from Loki’s lungs as he made contact with the spring mattress He rolled over and frantically moved away from Thor, only stopping when his back hit the head board. He had no where else to go.

“Please, stop running from me. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to the wager, so why do you run? I have apologized repeatedly. You know of my feelings, so,” Thor asked in a calm voice. In Thor’s eyes, Loki looked like a cornered mouse, chest heaving, and red eyes, “it would be best if you stopped running.” Loki remained silent, but the muscles of his arms and chest visibly slackened.

“Just … -Hurry up!” he said softly.

Thor frowned a little, but moved in close to the younger God, “Are you sure?” he asked with an out stretched hand.

Loki refused to meet his gaze, “As you said … ‘a wager is a wager’… Just-be gentle with me.” Thor nodded, reaching out his hand. He caressed Loki’s pale cheek, leaning in to brush his lips to his.

Loki flinched at the flutter of contact, “Take your shirt off.” He told him as he pulled back and took his own off, tossing it to the side. Loki’s cheeks flushed and he bit his lip at the sight of Thor’s tanned chest. But he quickly averted his eyes, and stripped his shirt off. He made a noise of uncertainty as Thor took a hold of the buckles of his pants and began undoing them.

“Nnnnngh!” He moaned as Thor put his manhood into his mouth, swallowing him up to the hilt. Loki took a hold of his blond hair for leverage as his head began to bob over him. He quickly harden under the skillful work of Thor’s tongue. One of his hands moved to massage his balls, “Nng - Ahh!” he cried out as semen squirted from his member. His face flushed with embarrassment Thor’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, and then he swallowed. Loki made an appalled face, “Why the Hel did you swallow it?” he asked.

Thor pulled back and met his gaze lovingly, “You already know that answer.” then he leaned in and took Loki’s tongue in his own, the taste of his semen mixing between their tongues. When he pulled back for a breath, he said, “I love you, Loki. Silver tongue and all.” Loki’s cheeks burned, eyebrows knitted together. With quick hands, Thor stripped him of his pants and undergarments.

Without missing a beat, he about to slid a finger into Loki’s ass when he interrupted by covering himself and saying, “Dammit, Thor! Hold on! You can’t just shove it in completely dry!” he wanted to be angry with him, but at least he was using his fingers first this time. Thor watched him as his hand was capture, Loki making a twirling motion with his hand over the Thunder God’s larger one followed a short incantation. With a green spark, Thor’s hand was coated in vanilla - smelling oil.

“What is … ?” Thor asked, closely examining his hands.

“As I said ‘you can’t just shove it in completely dry’ Have you not used lubricants before, brother? Not with any of the women you’ve bedded?” Loki asked.

“Lubricant?” he shook, “None of them have ever … Why is this necessary?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Having sex with a man is completely different from having sex with a woman. As you hopefully have realized, a woman’s vagina passageway is wider than the ass, and an ass can’t lubricate itself like a vagina. So in a relationship with another man, you have to make sure he is … prepared. It’s pretty much the same concept as making sure a woman is exited, but it takes longer to fully ensure that he is ready. That’s why I was so afraid of having sex with you again …” he broke eye contact, looking down at the linen sheets of their bed, “It hurt - badly” he looked back up at Thor, “I was … am - afraid of experiencing that -” he was cut off as Thor took his mouth in his own.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Thor said as he pulled away, “But I need your help I … I don’t know what to do.” he pressed his forehead against the young trickster’s, “Please help me?”

Loki was surprised and amused by the sincerity in Thor’s eyes. He smiled and nodded, “Okay.” He uncovered his entrance and spread his legs wide to give Thor a nice view. His breath became heavy as Thor’s eyes moved over every inch of his body, “Now … “he whispered, “Slowly enter me with one of your fingers.” he instructed.

Thor nodded, pressing the one of his lubricated finger against Loki entrance. He teased him there for a moment and then slowly slid in, causing Loki to shiver. He wondered if Thor could feel his inside throb as he impaled him with his finger. His fingers felt so felt go damn fucking painful in side of him, yet he found himself shivering in pleasure as Thor slowly began thrusting his fingers in and out.

“Th-Thor, add another finger.” he gasped as he rocked his hips. Thor quickly obliged, slipping another finger in, “Ah—ha.” he moaned, hips arching up into his fingers, driving them deeper, “Ah … by the nine-k-k-” Thor’s hand came up and wrapped around Loki’s manhood, slowly stroking it. Loki could feel all the blood in his body rushing to his cheeks and to his penis. He silently whispered an incantation and suddenly, all the pain disappeared and he only felt pleasure.

Now, this should be more enjoyable, for the both of us.

He managed to open his eyes to look at Thor. His eyes widened a little as he saw that his own manhood was straining against his breeches. Thor rubbed his thumb over the tip of his head.

“Ah-hh! Shit, Thor! By the Gods! Hurry up and enter me!” He moaned. Thor’s hands stilled. He pulled his fingers out of his ass.

“Are you sure? Are you prepared?” It was obvious that he wanted Loki to say yes by the flustered-ness of his skin.

“Why would I ask you if I wasn’t?” Loki snapped, squirming a little. He spread his legs so that Thor could have full access, “Just remember, slowly. No matter how much it hurts.”

With a smile, Thor nodded and began undoing his breeches. Loki watched, his hand moving over his twitching cock. As the older God undid the last of the laces, his manhood sprung out front its leather confinement. He sighed as cool air hit the hot skin. Then he moved in close, placing light, unsure kisses on Loki’s thighs. Loki smiled to himself and ran a hand through his golden locks.

“Come now, Thor. I know you don’t want to wait any longer. it’s obvious your in pain by this … ” he caressed the Thunder God’s throbbing member, causing hims to wince. Loki smiled and took a hold of him, bringing the head to line up with his stretched opening.

Thor paused for before slowly nudging the tip inside. Loki sighed, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around the thick cords of muscles that made up his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head as Thor continued to slid in.

It felt so damn good.

With all the pain removed with that incantation, Loki only felt lust. And Thor slow pace was starting to make him squirm, even though he had made him promise he would go slow. Loki bit his lips. Then he tensed his legs, forcing him to slid the rest of the way, filling him up to the hilt.

“Nnng!” Thor moaned, his eyes going up to Loki’s, the look of confusion plain on his face, “But-” Loki silenced him with his lips.

“Shh …” he shushed him with a devilish smile. then he brought his mouth up neck to Thor’s ear, “Just fuck me across me the nine realms.” Then he mashed his lips against Thor’s.


End file.
